Tenderness
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Grimmjow saves Yuuna, a human trapped in Hueco Mundo, from being raped by Nnoitora, again. Grimmjow then shows her a softer side of him that no one has ever seen before, a brief moment that Yuuna wishes she could rewind again and again.


_**Grimmjow saves Yuuna, a human trapped in Hueco Mundo, from being raped by Nnoitora, again. Grimmjow then shows her a softer side of him that no one has ever seen before, a brief moment that Yuuna wishes she could rewind again and again. **_

_**Tenderness**_

Yuuna walked out of her room and headed for the dining hall for the "morning" meal. She stopped when she saw Nnoitora leaning against the wall looking at her with a jackal grin on his face. Yuuna swallowed nervously. "Ah, you know what time it is." He pushed himself off the wall and walked up to her.

She backed up slightly as a reflex. "God please, not again," Yuuna begged inwardly. He got closer. She tried to walk past him. He grabbed Yuuna and threw her against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms against the wall. He pressed his body into Yuuna's back. "Where do you think you're going, slut?" He asked against her ear making her shudder. The tip of his tongue ran up the edge of Yuuna's ear making her tremble. She whimpered helplessly.

"Hands off, Nnoitora," A voice made him stop. They looked to see Grimmjow standing only a few feet away.

"What do you want, Sexta?" Nnoitora frowned.

"Get away from her."

Nnoitora chuckled, "What did you say?"

"I said, get-away-from-her." He bared his teeth at the Fifth Espada that had Yuuna trapped. Her heart wouldn't quit pounding. She looked at Grimmjow pleadingly with a sob. "Or should I bring Aizen into this, Nnoitora?" Grimmjow said. Nnoitora frowned at him then threw Yuuna away from the wall towards Grimmjow. Nnoitora disappeared.

Yuuna lost her footing and tripped. She looked up when a strong arm caught her by wrapping around her waist. Grimmjow looked at her. "Why the hell would you let him touch you like that?" Grimmjow asked as they stood up. Yuuna didn't answer. Grimmjow studied her face. "He raped you, didn't he?" He wondered. Yuuna shuddered and looked away silently. Grimmjow grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "Answer me." He told her.

"Yeah," Yuuna replied with a shaky voice. His hand slipped away. Grimmjow looked at her. Yuuna looked away with a deep blush of an embarrassment covering her cheeks. It was so humiliating to admit such a thing. "Thanks for saving me." She said with her head down. She walked past him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to where she was standing in front of him. He led Yuuna up against the wall. She looked at Grimmjow with nervousness. He braced the back of her head with a calloused hand. "Grimmjow-sama, what are you…?" Yuuna was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers.

Yuuna moaned yearningly when he deepened the kiss. She wasn't scared. She wasn't scared because he kissed her patiently and mildly. He didn't pin her; he put a hand on either side of her head against the wall to brace himself. She cautiously draped her arms around his neck.

He ravished Yuuna's mouth with his tongue with the behavior of a prowling predator. She felt his fangs against her gums. Yuuna shyly pulled the attention of his tongue away from her teeth to her own tongue. He growled lowly as their tongues danced together. He pulled away.

Yuuna's eyes fluttered closed when their lips touched once again. He pulled her off the wall and against him. He wrapped an arm around Yuuna's waist as one hand grasped her hair and tugged causing her to open her mouth wider with a gasp; he deepened the kiss even more with a purr. Yuuna gathered up her courage and rubbed the edge of her tongue over the tips of his razor sharp fangs. She felt a few drops of blood ooze from her tongue into our mouths. Yuuna felt Grimmjow lap up the trickle of blood from her tongue. She was disappointed when he pulled away again. "Grimmjow-sama…"

"He won't bother you again," He said as his fingers slipped from Yuuna's hair. She didn't know what to say. They kissed one last time then he walked away without another word. Yuuna watched him leave, wanting desperately to go after him and kiss him again. This was most likely the last time that he would ever speak to her. She didn't know whether or not to call it affection, but she was hoping for, more than anything, that he would kiss her again. Yuuna didn't want this brief moment between them to end, but unfortunately it already had.

_**FIN**_


End file.
